The Other Crane
by gleek4klainealways
Summary: Everyone knows the Crane's Ichabod, Katrina, and Jeremy, but what if there was a 4th Crane, a hidden Crane. When Katrina comes to her daughter to save the future of man kind with the help of her father, who doesn't even know she exists. Glee/Sleepy Hollow/Once Upon A Time crossover. Oneshot. I had to write a "Short" story for English Class this is the product. Rated T for safety


"My name… My name is Genaeve Marie Crane." I finally said (more like stammered) clutching the necklace that I always wore. "My family well that's… That's an odd subject for me. My father is Ichabod Crane, and my mother is, a witch Katrina Crane better known as Katrina Van-Tassel, and my twin brother well he died". The boy in front of me was just staring at me dumbfounded. "Whats your name?" I asked him.

"Baelfire"

(183 years later)

"GENAEVE!, GENAEVE!" "Kurt what! What do you need? " " Blaine said you need to call him he's with Abi" Kurt looked at me with pity in his eyes "Sweetie are you ok? It's been a week since Baelfire..." Kurt trailed off "Since he died. Does that finish your sentence?" "Genaeve. Sweetie it's not your fault." "But it is Kurt. I should have never left him alone. What if Pan had gotten him when I left, instead of him just leaving Neverland? The last words I said to him were stay hidden. I never even told him I love him." " Sweetie you don't need to pick up Abi right now I can tell Blaine that you still need some alone time." "Please do Kurt." Kurt pulled out his phone and texted his fiance "She still needs some time it's hard she really loved him, but never got the chance to tell him." A few seconds later his phone buzzed " It's ok I can't ever imagine losing you." His phone buzzed again before he could answer "I 3 u Kurt" " Blaine, text you when you can come home." With that Kurt turned around to see me watching Sleepy Hollow screaming, and crying, clutching my necklace "Mom please, no mom, please don't die you have a family to live for me, Jeremy, dad, Abi..." "Genaeve why do you always wear that broken necklace?" I sat there and pondered the question no one had ever asked my why I wore it all the time,then I awnsered"It's the only thing my mother ever gave me, and it's how I knew my real mother engraved it." _To my daughter Genaeve Marie Adolyne Crane - Love mom, Katrina Crane_ "I'm guessing my brother has the other half" Suddenly a woman appeared she was beautiful she looked like me…. "Mom. Mom is that you" I said while trying to keep from crying more than I already had. "Genaeve Ichabod is in trouble you need to reason with your brother, he's trying to kill your father." "But mother I've never met Jeremy or dad. Dad doesn't even know I exist how am I supposed to talk to them?" Genaeve, darling you are more like me than you think I"ve watched you grow up from a young girl to the woman you are today, you will figure this out." "But mom you've been in purgatory for the last 231 years how have you been watching me?" "The mirror that allowed me to talk to your father has allowed me to watch over you and Jeremy, and lend a hand whenever one was needed. Who do you think helped awaken your brother's Golem? I believe in you Genaeve my daughter" Then just as quickly as she came she was gone "But mom I don't know what to do." Just then as if someone switched a light on in my mind I knew what to do. "Kurt I need to go to New York. Will you and Blaine come with to watch Abi?" "New York why New York?" "Because Sleepy Hollow is in New York and Sleepy Hollow is my father, and Jeremy are. And I know you have that place in Blaine tell him that all 4 of us are going to New York together. " So Kurt pulled out his phone and texted Blaine "Hey baby Genaeve's mom just paid us a visit so we're ALL going to NY." Kurt's phone buzzed "What do you mean ALL Kurt call me." Kurt quickly dialed Blaine's number, within seconds Blaine picked up "What do you mean ALL!"Blaine almost yelled "Blaine settle down Genaeve's mom came and said and I quote "_Genaeve, Ichabod is in trouble you need to reason with your brother, he's trying to kill your father."_ Her father is in Sleepy Hollow, Sleepy Hollow is in New York ergo we are all going to New York. So come home I am packing our bags as we speak and Genaeve is packing hers and Abi's." Where are we staying?" "We are staying at my apartment in Bushwick. Just come home and we'll talk. OK?" "Ok, I love you Kurt" "I love you too Blaine, See you soon." And with that the two boys hung up and Kurt zipped up the two suitcases containing a vast majority of the boys' clothes. "Hey Kurt is Blaine on his way?" I yelled from my daughter Abi's bedroom finishing up packing her suitcase. "Ya he's coming. How are we getting to New York exactly?" "Oh Kurt ye have little faith anything is possible when you are friends with a witch." "OK, but will it hurt?" " ha Kurt how do you think I'm always beaming you to Hollywood for filming?" Just then Blaine walked in the door with Abi "Mommy we're home." Abi yelled just like she always did when she walked in the door. When I heard this I ran down the stairs and scooped up my daughter in my arms and swung her around, then planted a big kiss on her cheek, set her down, and handed her, her suitcase. "How do you feel about going on a trip?" "OO to where mommy?" She asked with excitement in her eyes. "New York. To go meet grandpa" "Grandpa! Really!" "Yes really. Now go sit on the couch and wait until Uncle Kurt, and Blaine are ready to go." "We're ready." I heard Blaine say from down the hall. "So how are we getting there?" Blaine asked. I picked up Abi with one arm and held our suitcases with the other, "Join hands or just skin to skin contact. " We all did as I instructed "Now a spell, _ádónús wé amber feorhcynn æt sé bæcern wé firenlust_." Sudenly there we were standing in the livingroom of Kurt's old Bushwick apartment. "First order of business find my father, Abi and I will share Rachel's room, so will you go lay her down for a nap and I will go to Sleepy Hollow and find my dad." I told Kurt and Blaine as I handed Kurt our suitcases and Baine Abi. Once again I chanted the spell "_ádónús wé amber feorhcynn æt sé bæcern wé firenlust_." Then I was standing in the middle of the road and I could see a sign that read "_Village of Sleepy Hollow, pop.144,000,"_ I knew where to go instantly so I started to walk to the archives building where I knew Miss Mills and my father would be researching the latest threat to them, which at the time was most likely Moluck. So I continued walking until finally I reached the archives building and saw Miss Mills' car out front so i knew she must be inside. I tried the door but it was locked so I tried a spell to unlock the door onlúcan þæs dor sé íc gewill æt déorgeat, and just like that the door was unlocked. I walked in and was surrounded in this huge room and immediately saw my father reading a book aloud to Miss Mills. Miss Mills was average size possibly about 5 '4 or 5'5, she is an ancestor of freed slave Grace Dixon so naturally she had an African American skin tone, and eyes as brown as the bark on an old oak tree, my on the other hand was father was a tall man with long brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail sparkling blue eyes just like mine when he looked up and saw me I was taken back by his reaction instead of being afraid as I expected he calmly walked up to me. " Who are you and how did you get in here?" " I am your daughter and just like Katrina your wife, and your son Jeremy I too am a witch" He obviously did not believe me "I am sorry you must be greatly mistaken as I only have one child, a son." "Katrina hid me from the world so I could survive and I have." "How exactly have you survived it's been over 230 years?" "Well I told you I'm a witch it's a lifeform interruption spell I cast it every time I turned 16." "How old are you now?" "Ichabod, father I imagine you must plenty of questions and I shall answer them just not right this moment mother came to me and told me you were in danger so I came here to stop Moluck." "Just as Miss Mill, and I have been trying to do but sadly it is almost impossible." "You have Sword of Methuselah right, but now you also have a witch to help get you by all of Jeremy's hexes he's cast on Fredricks Manor, which personally I am outraged by since he was not the only one born there" "Well Miss Mills we really must be going we must kill Moluck before he summons the other two horsemen!" "WOH WOH WOH, Your not going anywhere not until we know exactly who you are and if you're legit." "Very well then." then I sat down at the closest chair and told the two complete strangers my life story, my locket, Neverland, Abi, Kurt & Blaine, everything. "Can you trust me now?" "I guess let's go Crane, other Crane." At the sound of this I immediately panicked "No! We can't go it's dark outside Abraham can survive in the darkness of night, if we attack during the day we only have to worry about Jeremy. We attack at daybreak tomorrow. I have to get back to Abi." "Goodbye Genaeve, I shall see you tomorrow." "Later other Crane." "I will see you tomorrow, goodnight father, Miss Mills." And once again I said the spell "_ádónús wé amber feorhcynn æt sé bæcern wé firenlust_. I opened my eyes and was is Rachel's bedroom in her and Kurt's Bushwick apartment to see my beautiful daughter sound asleep under the covers. "She has the right idea." And I crawled under the sheets trying not to wake the tiny human who was already curling up in my arms, so I just laid there and held her until finally I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of pancakes being made knowing it was Blaine I decided to get up and get ready, I decided on a pair of black bootcut jeans, a black and gold v-neck,hooded, thick strap tank-top with my black upper-calf stiletto boots. After I was ready I decided to head out in the kitchen and just as I suspected Blaine was putting together 2 trays of food. "Hey Blaine is that for you and Kurt?" I said referring to the trays Blaine was making. "Actually no. One was for Kurt and the other was for you." "Oh well I have to go actually you could give it to Abi she loves pancakes." Just as soon as I had finished my sentence my father, and Miss Mills appeared in the middle of the adjoined livingroom kitchen. While taking in their surrounding my 4 year old daughter came storming out of the room and straight into my arms. "Now might this be your daughter Abi by any chance?" My father asked with a satisfied look on his face. "Yes, yes this is my little genius Abi." "She has an extreme likeness of my mother, and with that knowledge she will grow to be a beautiful and successful woman." "Ok we should get going," I said while setting Abi down sho she could go eat "but first things first. How did you get here." "Turns out you don't need a witch to say that little spell, which I guessing you didn't know even though you've lived how long?." Abby said with a tone that I couldn't quite shake the obvious meaning that she didn't like me. "Miss Mills may I ask what is your problem with me what did I ever do to hurt you?" "You showed up out of nowhere saying your Crane's daughter that he never heard of essentially ruining the dynamic we had, and yet you still just waltz right in here acting like you own the whole place,and quite possibly with your own agenda." "Abby first of all I had no intention of causing you any distress, secondly I did what my mother instructed me which was keep my father safe from my brother, but you are semi-correct I do wish to do more than what my mother told me to do, I see all the heartache this war causes everyone involved, even my brother, so I decided while I am saving my father why don't I try and end this war, Moluck doesn't know I exist so I would be adding the element of surprise." "Your brother is the cause of it, how can he feel the heartache?" "Abby you forget he is my brother…" Abby interrupted me saying"No I most definitely did not forget that **your** brother is the horseman of war." "If I could finish, I was going to say you forget that he is my brother, he may be evil but he is still my brother I feel what he feels and plus we both know how it feels to not have our parents around, to have to fend for ourselves, there are some days when all I feel like, and know all Jeremy feels like doing is curling up in our mother's warm embrace." I tried to keep calm while explaining that Jeremy still has some humanity left in him, but my body just wasn't having it tears started to well up in my eyes "So If we could be on our way." " Genaeve I'm sorry I didn't know, or wasn't thinking straight, but the point is I'm sorry." I had finally collected myself enough to say the spell and get all three of us to Fredericks' Manor. "Jeremy Crane!" I yelled loud enough for my brother to hear me and soon enough My brother came walking out he was older as he had not rewound his lifeform as I had but had been killed by my mother's coven but was resurrected 61 years ago by his own blood being drawn from the thorns on the vines that kept him prisoner in the small pine box used as a coffin. "Jeremy Crane" I continued to yell because the distance between my brother and I was great. "Jeremy Crane, son of Ichabod and Katrina Crane, second horseman of the apocalypse War. Brother to me Genaeve Crane." He was surprised as he did not know I existed "Why have you come." "We have come to save you." He scoffed "Save me from what?" Just then a violent breeze picked up"YOURSELF, JEREMY I KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ABANDONED, TO NOT HAVE ANYONE, OUR MOTHER DID NOT JUST GIVE YOU UP SHE GAVE ME UP, PLUS SHE NEGLECTED TO INFORM OUR FATHER THAT I EXISTED WHEN HE FOUND OUT ABOUT YOU SO IN A WAY I SHOULD FEEL MORE HATE TOWARDS HER THAN YOU, BUT I DON'T I REALIZED SHE DID IT TO PROTECT ME, TO PROTECT US. PLEASE JEREMY YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS ANYMORE ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS RELEASE OUR MOTHER, AND COME HERE WE CAN BE THE FAMILY YOU'VE ALWAYS WANTED, THE FOUR OF US TOGETHER." Just as I thought he would be he was hesitant "HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT WHAT I FEEL?" He said with anger in his voice. "I FEEL WHAT YOU FEEL, WHEN YOU FEEL HURT I DO TOO, YOUR NOT GOING THROUGH THIS ALONE I AM RIGHT HERE, I WILL ALWAYS BE RIGHT HERE." With one final gust the wind stopped and with one wave of his hand our mother was standing next to him, then as if all had changed in his mind (and it had) he, and my mother had started running towards my father and I. The four of us for the first time embraced each other, and all of our eyes filled with tears from finally be reunited as a family. Unfortunately our reunion was cut short by an enraged Muluck "You disobeyed me now you shall pay." Despite Muluck's best effort he could not harm us because the strongest magic of all is the magic of true love, as long as we stayed united nothing could hurt us. "CRANE!" Abby yelled and threw my father the sword of Methuselah. Muluck tried to escape, but he forgot he was in our world now. My mother, brother and I all decided to help my father in any way we could so we canted a banishing spell but since he was Muluck it would just slow him down long enough for fy mather to kill him"álynian sé atol beinnan mín wæfergeornness ond ádón hit æt áncorstów antállíchálig earfoðe" And it did Muluck froze there taking the chance while he had it, he took the sword and plunged it in the heart of the beast that had caused so much distress amongst all of us. A bright glowing light of purples, blues, and white shot out of the wound and we knew it was over. My father pulled the sword out of the now violent color flashes, and as soon as he did Muluck reduced to a pile of dust.

Shortly after we killed Muluck I ended up moving to New York with Abi. While packing I found the essence necklace Baelfire made me and I able to bring him back to life, I finally told him I love him for the first time. For though I have loved before I had never really known love until I met him the man I share to this day love, joy, laughter, happiness, and a promise, to be there forever and always. I was so blessed to have the family I never had to be by my side and my best friends to share it with. I had never really know what is was like to have people in your life who no matter what will love you, and make sure you know how loved you are. And although life was not perfect from there on out as long as I had my best friends, and my family by my side it seemed like life would never get better which is why I am glad to be

The Other Crane.


End file.
